


Five drinks and yet another one

by Heldentod



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Gen, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Thor (Marvel), Slice of Life, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldentod/pseuds/Heldentod
Summary: Роднит их, конечно, не потрясающая по земным меркам толерантность к алкоголю, просто Стив своим капитанским чутьём понимает, что больше не одинок.





	Five drinks and yet another one

**Author's Note:**

> Чуток броманса, серьёзные разговоры и сахарная сцена после титров. Я бы не стала считать этот фанфик Thundershield'ом, хотя элементы романтики и действия за кадром присутствуют. Вы предупреждены, если что :)

 

**Коктейли**

Это ясно как божий день: если не пьёшь, на вечеринках у Старка делать нечего. Ну разве что первый час, когда все ещё пытаются удержать лицо, да и то вряд ли. Но Стив не пьёт, и причина проста — это бесполезно. Не берёт его алкоголь, хоть залейся. Почему-то для друзей это всегда превращается в аттракцион, и в эти минуты Стив начинает сомневаться, может ли он вообще считать этих идиотов своими друзьями.

Чистый абсент, текила, виски, водка, “Зомби”, “Смерть в полдень”, эй, кто-нибудь, налейте Кэпу вишнёвый сок и отстаньте, его и сам дьявол не возьмёт.

Кэп помогает засунуться в машину тем, кто не остался ночевать в башне. Тех, кто остался — тащит в комнату, проследив, чтобы не упали мимо кровати. А потом надевает свежую футболку, спускается вниз и идёт на пробежку. Раньше обеда всё равно никто не проснётся.

Не то, чтобы Стиву было скучно с самим собой, он знает, что все успокоятся до следующей вечеринки. Может быть, Старк даже изобретет какую-нибудь убойную настойку, которая свалит его с ног. Стив не возражает.

Время идёт, эксперименты Старка не увенчиваются успехом, что он сам с лихвой компенсирует язвительными комментариями. Стив всё так же бегает по утрам после вечеринок в башне.

А потом появляется Тор.

 

**Чай**

Роднит их, конечно, не потрясающая по земным меркам толерантность к алкоголю, просто Стив своим капитанским чутьём понимает, что больше не одинок. С Тором очень легко, легче, чем со всеми остальными. Стив не хочет вспоминать, когда последний раз с ним такое случалось.

Он спускается в холл после очередной вечеринки. За окном темно и сыро, но в четырёх стенах сидеть просто невыносимо. Если пойти побегать, станет легче.

Сзади на плечо уверенной и тёплой тяжестью ложится рука. Стив вздрагивает, но не сильно: ну конечно же это Тор, кто ещё в двадцать первом веке так наплевательски относится к личным границам. Это не отталкивает — в сороковых дружеские прикосновения были обычным делом.

В чём-то они оба очень старомодны, если это слово вообще применимо, учитывая возраст Тора в земных годах. И эта общая черта, одна из многих, будит в груди приятные воспоминания.

\- Друг мой Стивен, отчего тебе не спится?

\- Да не тянет как-то. Я могу несколько суток не спать, а когда ложусь, то хватает и трёх часов. Ну, ты… эм… Наверное, понимаешь, каково это.

Стив отчего-то чувствует себя глупым, а ещё… Маленьким? На кого он последний раз смотрел вот так, снизу вверх?

\- Твоя правда, — Тор улыбается, не убирая руки, — это и есть причина, по которой я здесь. Ночное одиночество часто гонит меня прочь из постели.

Стив с пониманием кивает:

\- Полуночные прогулки как старый проверенный способ забыться, да?

\- Да. Куда бы ты ни собрался, позволь мне сопровождать тебя. Быть может, это поможет нам справиться с нашей общей бедой.

Отказывать в такой ситуации просто невежливо. А ещё не хочется. Стив не говорит, что собирался на пробежку — не лучшее время, чтобы соревноваться в скорости с космическими принцами. Просто кивает, и они просто выходят в промозглое ноябрьское утро.

Гулять под моросящим дождём не самое приятное занятие, даже когда почти не чувствуешь холода. Пройдя пару кварталов, они натыкаются на маленькую азиатскую забегаловку. Вывеска “Открыто” приветливо мигает, несмотря на половину пятого утра. Стиву приходится пригнуться, чтобы не стукнуться о низкую притолоку. Тор задевает её головой и смеётся, потирая затылок:

\- Никак не привыкну к тому, какие вы, люди, маленькие.

Стив улыбается, глядя на то, как его спутник пытается пристроиться на крошечном по его меркам стуле и больше ничего не задеть.

\- Ну и что у вас принято пить в столь ранний час? — спрашивает Тор.

Стива осеняет идея.

\- У вас же есть чай?

Сонный старичок за стойкой кивает.

Через пять минут вселенная подбрасывает им новое испытание: чай тут подают в чашках из тонкого фарфора — чуть сожмёшь в руке и лопнет. Они оба чувствуют себя очень глупо, но чай так хорош, что стоит любых неудобств.

\- Знакомое чувство. Ну, про маленькие габариты и всё такое, — говорит Стив, — мне вот после сыворотки казалось, что я никогда в новом росте не освоюсь.

\- Расскажи мне больше об этом чуде мидгардской медицины.

\- Да я особо и не знаю ничего…

Чай можно заваривать снова и снова, и с каждым разом его вкус раскрывается новым букетом. Спасибо Наташе за то, что приучила к этому напитку. Надо бы её сюда сводить.

Стив спрашивает у владельца название чая.

\- Да Хунь Пао, — отвечает тот, — “Большой Красный халат”.

В пять утра многое кажется смешным.

\- Смотри-ка, дружище, — Стив толкает Тора локтем в бок, — это место специально для тебя.

Тор смеётся, и от его смеха чашки на столе мелко дрожат. Стиву кажется, что они сюда ещё обязательно вернутся.

 

**Виски**

Неясно, что за массовый сбой произошёл в эволюции среднего американского гражданина за пару поколений, но в новом веке люди будто разучились общаться. Любой разговор скачет с одной темы на другую, полный непонятных отсылок (Стив пытался уследить — не выходит), сарказма и бог знает чего ещё. Вся жизнь у них на бегу, и не только у Старка язык не поспевает за мыслями.

Разговор в привычном Стиву темпе поддержать может разве что Романофф. Он уверен — всё потому, что она русская. Увы, в комплекте идёт острый язык и такие потёмки в чужой душе, что не стоит и начинать. Да и много ли у них может быть общих тем?

Стив уже готов впасть в отчаяние, но внезапно отличным собеседником оказывается Тор. И это первая вечеринка, с которой не хочется сбежать.

Они весь вечер торчат у бара, дегустируя неисчерпаемую коллекцию старковых виски. Стиву начинает нравиться. Он различает торф и дым, дубовую горечь и каштаны.

Разговор идёт обо всём и ни о чём, льётся медленно и выверенно, как виски, что разливает бармен.

Но не бывает пятницы без шуточек про Кэпа и алкоголь. Кто-то, Стив уже не вспомнит лица, облокачивается рядом. Слово за слово, и разговор заходит про асгардскую выпивку.

\- Так уж прямо и быка свалит?

\- Даже меня свалит, — ухмыляется Тор, — думаю, и Капитану нашему тут не устоять.

\- А это уже звучит как план! Захватил бы ты с собой в следующий раз из Асгарда пару бутылок, а лучше сразу бочку.

Тор пожимает плечами:

\- Мне не в тягость.

Шутник, страшно довольный собой, шарахает стаканом об стойку:

\- Хотя нет, бочку не надо. Если ваш виски настолько крепче нашего, то содержимое бочки наверняка треть Нью Йорка способно уложить, а нам таких подарков из Асгарда больше не надо.

Прикладывая правую руку ко лбу, он изображает рога. Из толпы его окликают, и он уходит, оставляя на стойке недопитый коктейль с дурацким зонтиком.

Тор даже в лице не меняется, провожая собеседника взглядом. Стив растерянно крутит в руках свой стакан. Все слова вдруг кажутся лишними.

\- Я и не заметил, как тут стало душно, — наконец нарушает молчание Тор.

Стив с облегчением кивает. Ну, хоть это поправимо.

Найти свободный балкон непросто, но он знает, как вылезти на крышу — сам не раз сбегал туда от всеобщего веселья. Через пару минут они уже сидят снаружи, вдыхая ночную прохладу. Внизу шумит город.

Тор шумно вздыхает, и вслед за вздохом раздается треск. Кажется, будто розетка искрит, но пахнет не электричеством, а виски, и Стив понимает: с таким звуком ломается в ладони стакан из толстого стекла.

\- Дружище, я…

\- Я не таю зла в ответ на такие слова, Стивен.

\- У нас… у людей теперь принято скрывать за смехом куда более серьёзные эмоции, — Стив пытается то ли утешить Тора, то ли зачем-то оправдать дурацкий поступок, но тот перебивает его:

\- Думаешь, это первая неудачная шутка, которую я слышу в его адрес? Нет, не первая от мидгардца. О жителях Асгарда я и вовсе молчу.

Стив убирает в сторону свой стакан, молча протягивает Тору украденную в баре бутылку, и тот делает большой глоток прямо из горла.

\- Давно хочу спросить тебя. Как вы, смертные, справляетесь с горем? Не держи на меня обиды, но ваш век столь короток… Как ты пережил свою утрату?

\- А кто сказал, что я пережил?

Теперь очередь Стива делать глоток. Гленфиддик двадцатипятилетней выдержки обжигает горло и вышибает слезу. Он кашляет, вытирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Тор кладёт руку ему на плечо, и её уверенное тепло кажется почти привычным.

За разговорами и вылазками в бар они встречают рассвет.

 

**Американо**

Если подсчёты Тора верны, последний его долгий визит на Землю был лет этак двести назад. Стив с этой мыслью как-то свыкся. Интересно другое: если он сам за годы во льдах упустил столько, что до сих пор не может наверстать, каково Тору с этим? Однажды на совместном ужине Стив задаёт этот вопрос. К утру список упущенного разрастается до нескольких сотен пунктов: от антибиотиков и лампы Эдисона до эспрессо и жареного мороженого (последнее изобретение никак не укладывается в голове). Обсудить хочется каждый из них, и они берутся за дело.

Наташа застаёт их в гараже, когда Стив объясняет Тору устройство поршневого двигателя на примере своего мотоцикла. Пару минут она молча стоит и тянет кофе из бумажного стаканчика, подпирая стену, а потом наконец делает замечание:

\- Вообще-то, нормальные люди используют для этих целей кардан.

Наверное, это и правда странно смотрится, думает Стив. Но они оба решили, что так удобнее и наглядней, поэтому Тор просто держит Харлей где-то на уровне головы, пока Стив ковыряется внутри. Заметив Наташу, он осторожно ставит мотоцикл на землю и склоняется в приветствии.

\- И тебе доброго дня, Вдова. Когда Стивен закончит, не объяснишь ли ты мне, что такое кардан?

Наташа, строго-настрого запретившая Тору называть её дочерью Альяна и всеми другими производными от её имени, улыбается в ответ на “Вдову”.

\- Думаю, Стивен справится лучше меня.

Допив кофе, она подмигивает Стиву:

\- Харлей семьдесят восьмого года, Роджерс, серьёзно? Хотя чему я удивляюсь. Тебе явно по душе всякие древности.

Стив мучительно краснеет, и Наташа покидает гараж, крайне довольная собой. Тор в попытке приободрить хлопает его по плечу:

\- Не смущайся, что не понял шутки, Стивен. Я тоже далеко не всегда способен взять в толк, о чём говорят наши современные друзья.

Из них двоих ничего не понял только Тор, И Стив спешит сменить тему.

\- Они всё время это делают. Представляешь, в первый месяц после… м-м-м… того, как я проснулся, кто-то рассказал мне длинную байку про то, что кофе американо назвали в мою честь. А я поверил.

\- Мне не очень по душе американо, — с сочувствием говорит Тор.

\- Мне тоже! Но я пару недель пил его. Ну, из уважения к создателям. Потом узнал правду. Долго бесился, но в итоге привык. Они всё время шутят. А я вообще всегда любил сладкий кофе. Просто денег на сахар не было.

\- Почему же не было?

Стив мысленно добавляет ещё десяток пунктов в список, который грозится стать бесконечным.

И это хорошо.

Ночью он как всегда долго не может уснуть. Слишком много мыслей. Наташа верно подметила, ему и правда нравятся всякие древности. И он не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что с этим делать.

 

**Эль**

Оба они потом не вспомнят, как очутились в этом баре. Стив рассказывал Тору про музыкальные автоматы с пластинками: разумеется, срочно понадобилось объяснить, как это устроено. Оба сошлись на мнении, что видео в интернете не отображают всей картины, Стив попытался найти подходящий бар, потом они заблудились, ну и…

Эль тут паршивый и разбавленный, музыка ужасная, и посетителей почти нет, что неудивительно. Но Тор говорит, что бывал он в тавернах и похуже, и почему-то хочет остаться. Они уже целый час сидят на продавленном диване, пьют эту разбавленную дрянь, заедая остывшей картошкой, и почему-то говорят о религии. Сказал бы кто Стиву, что в двадцать первом веке он будет говорить о религии с… богом, Стив бы, наверное, разбил шутнику нос.

Он не может отследить ход своей мысли. Нервно гоняет по столу смятую бумажную салфетку и говорит, необычайно много для себя, говорит о вещах, о которых больше не может молчать.

\- Раньше я был христианином. Или мне казалось, что был… Не разобраться уже сейчас. Может, это всё ради мамы — она искренне верила, ей это было очень важно. А потом как-то по привычке всё. На фронте все во что-то верили, там без этого никак. Только… после того, как он… как его не стало, всё как отрезало. Наверное, это значит, что я не верил никогда на самом деле.В цивилизованном мире смерть — это ритуалы и обряды, и никто не должен уходить… вот так. Его просто вырвало из жизни, только что был, шёл за левым плечом как всегда — и уже нет, и поезд скрылся за поворотом. Я, наверное, в себя пришёл только уже в этом новом веке. А тут, сегодня, верить во что-то ещё сложнее. Я привык жить просто, и в голову всё не умещается. Что есть… другие миры, что есть… такие, как ты. Что наука так далеко вперёд шагнула. Я не знаю, за что цепляться. Мне его лицо каждую ночь снилось. Сейчас уже реже, только веришь или нет, я бы много отдал за то, чтобы не забыть это. Потому что забыть — это все равно что предать. Этот момент — единственное, что у меня есть, как будто если я увижу это ещё тысячу раз, то смогу наконец проститься. И простить себя. Это же я во всём виноват, Тор. Я и никто другой. Хочу быть, как ты. Как вы. У вас есть Вальгалла, и, ну… Баки ведь точно попал бы в Вальгаллу, правда? Туда должны брать таких, как он, потому что если нет — то я не знаю, кто может быть более достоин.

Стив утыкается лбом в барную стойку. В горле пересохло, но ему всё равно. Почему-то кажется, что он сейчас получит ответы на все свои вопросы. Кто, как не Тор, расскажет ему про Вальгаллу, которая кажется Стиву куда лучше христианского рая. Он совершенно искренне, по-детски, уверен — Тор должен знать. Тор поможет.

Но Тор молчит. Молчит так долго, что Стиву начинает казаться, что его тирада останется без ответа. Он уже хочет принести извинения, но его собеседник вдруг трёт лицо руками и, одним глотком осушив свой стакан, наконец говорит:

\- Тебе не понравится то, что ты сейчас услышишь, но не верю я в Вальгаллу, Стивен. Это всё детские сказки. Когда я родился, валькирий уже не было, и никто не знает, что с ними стало. А раз некому сопровождать души падших в последний путь… сам понимаешь. Никуда они не попадают. Разве что сразу в Хель, но кому от этого лучше? Известные нам девять миров устроены сложнее, чем принято считать в Мидгарде, да и асгардским мудрецам многое до сих пор неясно. Значит ли это, что я не верю в жизнь после смерти? Нет. Потому что они все живут вот здесь, — с этими словами он кладёт свою широкую ладонь Стиву на грудь, — в наших сердцах. Я много думал об этом, слишком много. И понял одну вещь: многие считают, что уходить проще, чем оставаться. Это ошибка, друг мой, и ошибка чудовищная. У оставшихся всегда есть шанс, заметь, я не говорю надежда, но шанс. Шанс на перемены и на исцеление. У тех, кто ушёл, нет и этого. Знаешь, в Асгарде рассказывают одну старую притчу. Суть её очень проста, так что и мидгардцам она может быть знакома: не скорбите по падшим, ибо все ваши печали и слёзы тяжким грузом ложатся на их плечи. Вместо того, чтобы пировать и радоваться новым битвам, они бесконечно носят воду из колодца, полного пролитых по ним слёз. Этой ли участи ты желал бы для своего друга? Думаю, нет. Этой ли участи достоин мой брат? И снова нет.

Тор разворачивается к Стиву и сжимает его плечо:

\- Дай себе шанс на новую жизнь, капитан. Это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать. Для себя и для Барнса.

Стив чувствует, как всё вокруг плывёт, и виноват в этом вовсе не эль. Покачнувшись, он ищет глазами выход. Тор, проследив его взгляд, берёт капитана под локоть и через минуту они уже стоят на улице. Задний двор паба заставлен хламом и мусорными баками, зато там нет ни души. Стив обессиленно опускается на покосившуюся скамейку и наконец позволяет себе заплакать.

Он не знает, сколько минут это длится, только вот всё это время на его плечах лежит рука Тора, и это ощущение единственное, за что он хватается, наконец приходя в себя. Кажется, будто ему снова семнадцать. Так горько от осознания своей слабости. Таким маленьким и незаметным он чувствует себя перед лицом обстоятельств. В довершение картины Стив совершенно по-дурацки шмыгает носом и охрипшим голосом говорит:

\- Прости, я… Я с сорок пятого года не плакал.

\- Это ничего, Стив, — капитан даже не замечает, что его первый раз назвали не полным именем, — у нас в Асгарде нет места этим предрассудкам.

Стив почему-то тянется к руке, которая лежит у него на плече, и сцепляет пальцы Тора со своими.

\- А каким ещё предрассудкам нет места в Асгарде? — слышит он свой собственный голос, и понимает, что надо было прикусить язык.

\- Если хочешь, я покажу тебе.

Стив кивает, и Тор показывает.

 

**Ванильный латте**

Пятничный брифинг начинается с вопля Старка, который залетает в кабинет и со всего размаху шарахает папкой с бумагами о стол. Оглядев всех присутствующих, он показывает пальцем в сторону Тора и Стива и орёт, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:

\- Это, мать вашу, что за неуставные отношения в команде? Когда вы собирались мне об этом сказать? Почему я должен узнавать всё из утреннего твиттера?

Реакция остальных явно не идёт на пользу его психическому здоровью. Брюс с невозмутимым видом лезет в карман брюк за телефоном, Наташа фыркает в свою чашку с чаем. Клинта нет, а жаль — единственный здравомыслящий человек этой команде явно не помешал бы. Тор даже не удосуживается убрать руку, которую он закинул на плечо Стива.

Стив едва заметно краснеет, но берёт удар на себя:

\- Мне казалось, что это наше личное дело, Тони. Ну… было до сегодняшнего утра. Согласись, эти фотографии — далеко не самый худший компромат на Мстителей, который можно вынести с твоих вечеринок. Может, это научит тебя тщательнее составлять списки гостей.

Старк явно пропускает все упрёки мимо ушей. Он щёлкает пультом, и на панели во всю стену появляется фотография. На ней Тор обнимает Стива за талию и что-то шепчет ему на ухо. Стив смеётся. На втором снимке Стив целует Тора в щёку. На третьем…

\- Тони, прекрати… У меня сейчас диабет начнётся, — смеётся Наташа, — к тому же, мы все это уже видели.

\- Вот именно, Романофф! Спасибо тебе, не один я чувствую себя неуютно, — не сбавляет тона Старк, но слайды всё же выключает.

Стив делает большой глоток кофе и пожимает плечами:

\- Но это всё ещё наше дело.

Старк выглядит так, будто у него вот-вот случится припадок.

\- Слушайте, вы! Это просто нечестно! Не знаю, какие там порядки были в сороковых или в Асгарде, но лично меня учили, что сладким нужно делиться. Божественная сущность не может тащить к себе в постель национальное достояние США. Я подам на вас официальную жалобу в Пентагон.

Старк отнимает у Стива стакан с кофе, делает большой глоток и закашливается, выпучив глаза:

\- Что это за сахарная жижа, Роджерс?

\- Это ванильный латте, Тони, — смеётся Стив.

\- С тройной порцией сливок, — добавляет Тор.

\- И двойным сиропом.

\- И корицей.

Тони машет на них руками:

\- Слишком сладко. Прямо как вы оба. Да чтоб вас, не хочу ничего про это знать!

Комната после совещания пустеет мгновенно: впереди выходные, и никому не хочется думать о делах. Вряд ли мир понадобится спасать в субботу или в воскресенье — злодеям тоже надо когда-то отдыхать. Впервые за очень долгое время Стив радуется предстоящему безделью. У него нет никаких серьёзных планов. Ну, почти никаких.

Только Старку что-то всё неймётся:

\- Роджерс, на две минуты.

\- Что? — замирает в дверях Стив.

\- Пообещай мне одну вещь.

\- Всё, что угодно, Тони, если это не противоречит Конституции и моим моральным ориентирам.

\- Прекратите гонять по городу без шлемов на своём ужасном байке. Охотно верю, что ваши головы так просто не расшибёшь, но всему же есть предел. Если твой космический бойфренд боится испортить шлемом свою причёску, обратись к Романофф. Пусть научит его косу заплетать.

Очень трогательно. Стив смеётся и кивает:

\- Есть, мэм.

Тони кричит ему вслед:

\- Проваливай давай. И передай Тору, что я всё ещё вас не простил!

 

***

Выехав из города, они тормозят у ближайшей придорожной забегаловки. Стив снимает шлем и с наслаждением ерошит волосы. Они отросли длиннее обычного, но ему это нравится. Надо же наконец пробовать что-то новое.

Тор возвращается с двумя стаканчиками кофе, и они молчат, наблюдая, как солнце клонится к западу. Допив, Стив кивает — нужно ехать дальше, чтобы оказаться в Рокленде до темноты. Успеть разбить палатку, развести костёр и смотреть на звёзды. Сказал бы кто ему, чем он будет заниматься в будущем веке в перерывах между попытками спасти мир!

Снимая байк с подножки, Тор вскользь замечает:

\- Мне казалось, ты обещал нашему железному другу, что будешь ездить по городу в шлеме.

\- Знал бы ты, как я устал от шлема, Тор. К тому же, я ни слова не сказал про хайвей, — подмигивает Стив и радуется ответному кивку.

Даже на скорости сто миль в час жизнь прекрасна, когда наконец знаешь, что с ней делать.

 

 


End file.
